The Riddle
by Madame Juster
Summary: Un mundo extraño y diferente al nuestro, y a la vez igual...mil culturas sin tiempo...una lengua para todos,un mundo para unos, y el enigma mas grande del mundo.Un poliserie de Madame Juster


**_The Riddle_**

Hola, soy _Madame Juster_, y bienvenidos a _The Riddle_, el mundo mágico y torcido que gira en torno a un acertijo...si adivinan cual es...veran después de todo que han hayado la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Les digo esto no nadamas por que si, si no por que una vez sabiéndolo...sabran mas sobre ustedes. Disfrútenlo .

_**The Riddle**_

Que es aquello que se ve a lo lejos?? Una punta brillante sobre una pirámide de caliza...

Llevo semanas perdida, y necesito del mar, pero aquí en este seco y muerto desierto...no hay nada...nada, mas que esa chispeante luz que he seguido desde hace mas de tres dias...ya es mas clara... pero parece que se aleja mas...y mi herida en la pierna...ya parece haberse secado...o infectado con la tormenta de arena que soporte ayer...que??? escucho la voz del hombre que encontré en el Cairo hace tiempo...-_la esfinge busca victimas y es despiadada_....

_D-E-S-P-I-A-D-A-D-A!!!!!_

Me temo que me empiezo a volver loca por el calor. Aquel hombre de ojos tan extraños, como si no tuviese alma...o estuviera poseído. Quiero morir... ahora mas que nunca, y dejar este cascaron que solo es mi lastre...sigo, continuo, ya es mecánico mi andar...no se si voy derecho o en círculos pero...ya estoy cerca de aquella pirámide

_L-A-E-S-F-I-N-G-E-E-S-D-E-S-P-I-A-D-A-D-A_

_A-L-E-J-A-T-E_

Callate ya por un demonio maldita voz del infierno!...o del cielo...o es acaso de mi mente...al diablo!...me acerco mas...y escucho una melodia hipnótica que me si fuese un canto de sirena...pero un momento, las sirenas cantan de otras formas...las he visto millones de veces...

Que veo...una roca...y sobre ella...LA ESFINGE! Dios del agua, apiádate de mi y evita que esta cosa me ataque...pero aquí no hay ni pizca de te puedes apiadar de mi?? bueno, quien sea que este allí arriba...cuídame!

-_Yo vengo del oriente buscando algo perdido-dijo la bestia con una voz entre de mujer y hombre...-que respondes??? Insignificante mortal..._

_- Soy Leana...una pirata que llego a este lugar por accidente..._

_-NO!... mal has respondido a mi acertijo...y morir debes ..._

_-bah! adelante, toma mi vida, ya no la quiero, crees acaso que no sufrí ya demasiado vagando tres dias por el desierto sin comida ni agua...? deseo morir mas que otra cosa._

_-Bueno, una oportunidad solo por eso te daré !_

_- Vengo de occidente, es a mi a quien buscas...para que??_

_- bien...solo para ver de donde vienes..._

_-ah!_

_-un acertijo a hacerte voy ...si bien lo contestas , dos deseos te cumplir ...pero si no...ante mi cola sufrirás , entendiste?_

_-eh...si algo señora...eh...señor...eh...esfinge._

_- Al amanecer tiene un pie... en la mañana tiene dos, al ocaso tiene tres...dime tu viajero, de que animal hablo yo?_

Veo la muerte cerca...no se que responder...lo único que deseo es morir...o que me salve alguien...eso es!, si le respondo bien...que me cumpla los deseos. pero que es??? Se lo escuche a alguien pero...ya recuerdo!!

_- es un hombre del que habla esfinge!, al amanecer tiene un pie...pues es un infante que aun no camina. En el día tiene dos, es su vida en plenitud, y camina con los dos pies, y al ocaso, es la vejez, y camina en tres pies, por que los ancianos se sostienen con un bastón._

_-Bien...de mil eres la primera que bien me contesta. Tus dos deseos cumpliré._

_-Que alguien me encuentre y saque del desierto...mi otro deseo es encontrar el amor en una de las aventuras mas grandes del mundo!_

_-Que así sea!_

Una luz me cubrió, de pronto me hallé en un carro con un grupo de mercaderes. Parecían orientales...

_-Que es esto?? Dioses, a donde fui a parar._

_Era un muchacho de apariencia amable, cabello negro e hipnóticos ojos verdes..._

_-Que demonios me paso??_

_-La hayamos en el desierto, vamos hacia la India..._

_-Y tu de donde eres..._

_- Ah! yo soy árabe. Y tu?_

_- Soy ladrona...de barcos._

_- ah!..._

_-pero lo juro, soy diferente, tuve un encuentro con una esfinge en el desierto, y estuve a punto de morir..._

_- si eso parece, casi te mueres..._

_- Bueno...así que van hacia la India..._

_-Si._

_-genial!_

Todo el viaje no pude levantarme, la energía se me iba, y además mi herida me molestaba. Las demás heridas parecen haber desaparecido...en fin.

En tres días de que aquel muchacho me cuido, llegamos a una montaña, llena de bosque...no era la india?? Ah! nunca he estado allí, pero lo que me molesta es que me lo haya dicho solo por decirlo, y estemos en otro rincón del mundo mas lejano...y que importa...a la esfinge le pedí el amor en una aventura...y dudo que sea el joven que me ha cuidado...

Y paso una semana, ya podía moverme, y hablar mas coherentemente...un encuentro con una esfinge no es del todo agradable... que tal si me mataba...bueno aun que eso deseaba yo al principio...pero luego le sonreí a la vida...que mas me quedaba... ya nada...además de que mi clan me olvido...me abandono y no les importo...¡ay si!...el rey de los ladrones, si no fuera por nosotros, no sabría esconderse aun teniendo cuarenta vasijas vacías a su lado...Bueno, sin rencores, algo mejor me esperaba que robar o pescar para comer...y ese muchacho me cuidaba...su nombre es Otogi, y para serles franca es un muchacho lindo...pero no es mi tipo, y dudo que la esfinge haya escogido a tan mal pretendiente...

En unos dias ya podía moverme, decidí decirle a aquel señor que dirigía la caravana que en pago a mi rescate, le serviría. El hombre acepto, y pues termine siendo cocinera...lo único que se hacer es pescado frito...ah! que mas de, que se acostumbren!...no debería tomar esa actitud después de todo...

A final de cuentas, llegamos a la India no se que tanto tiempo después, y fuimos cálidamente recibidos por una familia en la montaña

_-Otogi...que hacemos aquí._

_-Parece ser que mi amo quiere hallar el mapa hacia la fuente de la juventud_

_-ay por el amor del cielo....eso no existe..._

_-las esfinges tampoco._

_-me estas diciendo loca??!!!_

_- no, pero la verdad, si crees que algo no existe solo por que no lo ves...se me hace ridículo!_

_-bueno ya! no te enojes. Ahora, para que la quiere._

_- El hijo de el faraón esta muy grave...y su esposa ha sido extrañamente hechizada por uno de los blasfemos sacerdotes que trataron de apoderarse del trono..._

_-ah!_

_-y se hizo vieja y horrible, la pobre era tan bella que fue una catástrofe lo que sucedió...._

_- entonces, es grave._

_-si, y si no la encuentra...no se que será de todos nosotros. Juramos al faraón que la hallaríamos y eso es lo que vamos a hacer._

_-Tienes una idea de los peligros del mundo???, hay bestias que ni tu te imaginas en estas montañas...y por el desierto y los caminos, no sabes que puede atacarte._

_-por que lo dices Leana?_

_-por que otra cosa...mi padre era un marinero...un monstruo se lo trago...y no supe mas de el. A mi hermano lo volvió piedra una Gorgona, y a mi madre se la rapto un ser extraño... que mas quieres que crea, si vivo rodeada de seres malignos y bestias sanguinarias...y tu mismo lo dijiste no?_ "si crees que algo no existe solo por que no lo ves..."

_- bueno, si...pero haremos lo que sea._

_-yo le pediría ayuda a algún héroe...pero...donde esta esa fuente???_

_- aquí solo venimos por un mapa que ocultan celosamente, y solo se lo dan a aquel que lo necesite con es el caso. Así que nos dirigiremos a donde debamos, aun que para eso debamos caer por la orilla del mundo._

_-Es arriesgado! Que no vez?, bueno, pero creo que es peor morir con vergüenza..._

_-así es Leana._

Nos quedamos allí dos dias. En la comida escuche a Otogi comentarle al jefe de la caravana que buscaremos a un héroe. El parece ser que acogió la idea cálidamente, y luego vi como Otogi me señalaba. Unos instantes después, el hablaba con el señor de la caravana.

-_Así, que...crees que un héroe podría ayudarnos?_

_- así es señor._

_-llámame Sidi Mustafa_

_-como diga, Sidi Mustafa._

_-Y dime, conoces a algún héroe?_

_- No...pero se donde encontrarlos._

_-perfecto, así estamos, hoy planearemos la ruta, y mañana por la mañana vamos hacia allá._

Y es así como comienzo la aventura mas grande de mi vida...y la búsqueda del por que de la existencia de esta miserable ladrona con suerte...

-.-

Así comienza el fic mas fumado que he hecho... Oo es mejor que Sueños...debo admitir.... Pero bueno, la puse en Misc. por que como todos mis fics, tiene de todas las historias. Amo realmente el crossover . Cualquier cosa, diríjanme reviews... todo se admite...peladencias, mentadas de madre, elogios, flores...se recibe con gusto .

Además, en este capitulo solo me baso en Yu-Gi-Oh!(SIIII sale mi amadísimo Otogi! que 4kids llamo Duke Devlin injustamente...no tiene nada que ver!!!! )

Bueno. Esperen el próximo capitulo...promete estar mejor.


End file.
